Não me deixe
by Lika Junge
Summary: Depois da derrota de Enishi parece que tudo está normal. Só parece... O que Kaoru irá fazer se Kenshin resolver ir embora? Missao irá ajudar. Leia essa fic e descubra. Fic KenshinKaoru.


**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kesnhin não me pertence, e vocês já deveriam saber dissu...

**NA: **Essa fic se passa depois da saga de Enishi e antes de Megumi e Sani irem embora.

**Legenda: **

"fala"

'pensamento'

(quando eu resolvo me meter)

* * *

**Não me deixe**

Desde que Enishi foi derrotado, as coisas no dojo Kamya voltaram ao normal... Quero dizer, quase...

Era mais um dia na rotina dos nossos amigos. Kaoru e Yahiko treinavam. Sano devia estar aprontando alguma na cidade, mas logo voltaria pois estava quase na hora do almoço. E Kenshin lavava algumas roupas, enquanto brincava com Ayume e Suzuke. Logo Megumi também chagaria, já que tinham convidado a médica para almoçarem todos juntos no Akabeko.

Como foi previsto, ás 11:30 estavam todos reunidos no dojo para saírem juntos. Bem, todos menos o Sano, é claro, só ele poderia estar atrasado.

"AAAAAAAAAAi! Eu mato o Sanozuke se ele não aparecer daqui a 15 minutos" – Dizia enraivecida Kaoru, batendo o pé o chão.

"Acalme-se senhorita Kaoru, logo ele estará aqui" – Não preciso nem dizer que quem falou isso foi Kenshin, tentando acalmar os ânimos, mas até ele já estava perdendo a paciência. Era para Sano estar ali ás 10:30, porque estavam todos planejando dar uma passeada antes de ir almoçar. O plano tinha ido por água a baixo graças ao irresponsável do Sanozuke.

"Ai meu Kenshinzinho, sempre tão calmo e benevolente, ajudando Kaoru a não passar do limite" – Naturalmente, essa era Megumi, que já deixava transparecer as famosas orelhinhas de raposa.

A essas alturas Kaoru já tinha fogo saindo pela boca e fumaça pelas orelhas.

"Olha aqui Megumi, prefiro ser irritada do que ser uma raposa atirada!"

"Oro!" – (Não vou nem falar nada)

"E você também Kenshin, eu não tenho que ficar calma, já que quem vai pagar o almoço sou EU, graças as aulas que andei dando durante a semana no dojo do senhor Akimaru."

"Calma Jô-chan, não precisa ficar tão estressada." – Falava Sanozuke que apareceu de repente com uma cara despreocupada.

"Ô Sanosuke, como assim não ficar estressada! Nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar aqui no dojo ás 10:30, você está mais de uma hora atrasado!"

"Não foi culpa minha..."

"Então foi culpa de quem, minha por acas..."

"Foi minha culpa." – Disse Missão, que saía de trás do Sano, sendo percebida só agora.

"Missao!" – Gritou Kaoru indo de encontro a amiga.

"Kaoru!" – Gritou ainda mais alto a garota doninha, que agora se dependurava no pescoço da amiga, dando um forte abraço.

"Quanto tempo, o que você veio fazer aqui?"

"Uma visita bolas!"

"E por que não nos avisou? A gente iria ter te buscado na estação de trem."

"É que eu queria fazer uma surpresa para vocês, então avisei somente o Sano!"

"E o quê me diz agora, Jô-chan?" – Perguntou Sano, com um olhar incriminador.

"Bem... é... sabe... Desculpa Sano." – Falou isso com a cara super vermelha.

* * *

"Eu não vou fazer nada, porque sou seu amigo, e sei que sempre dou motivos para desconfiar. Ou talvez somente porque você vai pagar o almoço." 

Todos caíram de cara no chão.

"VOCÊ NÃO MUDA MESMO SANOSUKE" – Agora a vez de se irritar foi de Yahiko.

"O quê que foi, moleque!"

"EU NÃO SOU MOLEQUE!"

"Chega! Será que ninguém sabe se comportar, só o meu Kenshinzinho? Deve ser a má influência da Kaoru..." – Falou Megumi, mais uma vez com as orelhinhas de raposa.

"Ora sua..."

"Ei, que tal irmos almoçar de uma vez?" – Disse Missão, tentando amenizar a briga.

"Isso mesmo, sesssha concorda com a senhorita Missao" – (O Kenshin tem um jeito bem reconhecível de falar, né?)

"Certo, certo. Mas essa foi a última vez que eu atura as provocações dessa raposa!" – Falou Kaoru, soltando um suspiro de cansaço.

Assim, todos foram ao Akabeko, almoçaram, e passaram a tarde passeando. Foi um dia divertido, principalmente pela presença de Missão que alegrava mais ainda os ânimos de todos. Muitas risadas, brigas, brincadeiras. Todos puderam relaxar, serem pessoas normais. Quero dizer, QUASE normais. Porque ninguém podia falar que um homem com uma espada e cicatriz no rosto, uma mestra estressada de Kendô, um garoto fazendo pose de macho, uma médica raposa, uma garota doninha MUITO animada e um cara com crista de galo eram um grupo normal, não é?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Á noite, Kenshin fez o jantar para todos, já que isso não podia depender da Kaoru. Acabou que o que era para ser só um almoço, virou um dia inteiro de algazarra com os amigos. Depois disso tudo, Megumi e Sano foram para suas respectivas casas. Missão ficou no dojo junto aos outros. Todos estavam exaustos e resolveram ir dormir cedo. Yahiko simplesmente capotou, logo já estava no décimo sono. Kaoru também dormiu logo. Missão não é nem necessário dizer que em cinco minutos estava dormindo. Já para Kenshin, a coisa não foi tão fácil assim.

Estava sentado sobre seu futon, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos. A volta de Enishi, as lembranças de Tomoe, o seqüestro de Kaoru... Ainda sentia uma dor profunda no peito, rasgando-lhe a pele, partindo o coração, quando lembrava do que aconteceu á sua amada, se é que podia chamá-la de "sua". Como foi horrível a sensação de ter pensado que ela morrera, toda a dor, tantas coisas passaram por sua cabeça, desde o tempo que era um retalhador, a morte de Tomoe, quando conheceu Kaoru, e recebeu uma família, um lar, até a visão da espada atravessando o corpo frágil e delicado.

Não se achava merecedor de estar naquele lugar, junto de tantas pessoas inocentes, amigos queridos, e uma em particular que pêra ele era muito mais que uma amiga. E se mais alguém voltasse para atormenta-lo pelo seu passado? E se mais alguém tentasse matar kaoru, em vista de faze-lo sofrer. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse novamente, não faria ela passar por tudo isso novamente.

Por mais que ela tentasse fazer parecer que tudo estava bem, podia ver em seu olhar algo de diferente, mas que não sabia definir o que era, somente sabia que coisa boa não devia ser. Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, todos eram felizes, não tinham preocupação. Por mais que desejasse isso, sabia que enquanto estivesse ali, nenhum de seus amigos teria paz, nenhum...

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer, só que não tinha coragem. Não tinha coragem de partir, voltar a ser um rurouni como era antes. Por quê? Simples, por ela. Tinha medo só de pensar na vida sem poder ver o seu sorriso contagiante, sem poder ver mais seus olhos de um azul tão profundo que o faziam mergulhar em um mundo de fantasias, junto de sua amada, formando uma família. Tudo isso eram apenas fantasias, apenas... Tinha medo de ñ poder mais sentir o doe perfume de jasmins que ela emanava, de não poder mais ouvir sua melodiosa voz. Realmente, ele tinha muito medo de partir, e não poder mais ter um lar. Ele sabia que, graças ao seu passado, jamais poderia ter um lar, um família.

Assim como tinha medo de partir, tinha medo de causar algum mal a Kaoru, de perde-la para sempre por causa do maldito hitokori que foi. Como queria poder mudar o passado, se ele pudesse... Às vezes se amaldiçoava por ter conhecido Kaoru, ter se apaixonado, e faze-la se apaixonar. Sim, ele sabia muito bem dos sentimentos da jovem mestra de Kendô por ele. Se amaldiçoava por tê-la feito sofrer. Ao mesmo tempo em que se amaldiçoava por conhece-la, não conseguia imaginar a vida sem ter o feito. Sem ter tido a chance de ter um lar, uma família, amigo. Sem ter aprendido novamente a amar.

'Não posso mais permanecer aqui, não posso mais faze-la sofrer.' Sim, havia chegado a hora. Acabou o tempo de prolongar a partida, não podia mais adiar isso, não podia mais correr o risco de perde-la. Iria ser hoje!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Missão tivera um pesadelo bobo com as história que Yahiko e sano lhe contaram, acabou por perder o sono. Resolveu sair um pouco. Lá fora ficou a observar a Lua. Tão onipotente e bela, misteriosa, enigmática, porém romântica e prelúdio de várias histórias de amor. Lembrava-a Aoshi.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um barulho de passos. Escondeu-se nas sombras, afinal, estava sem sono, um pouco de espionagem não faria mal a ninguém. Viu Kenshin saindo com a espada, o único bem que tinha. Ele parou e uma olhada no dojo. Ah! Então era só o Kenshin, Peraí! Tem algo de errado. 'O que Kenshin ia fazer a essa hora da noite na rua?'

Antes que ele pudesse sair, Missão o chamou:

"Himura! O quê pensa que está fazendo?"

'Agora não Missao...'

"Hei! Você me ouviu?"

Foi aí que percebeu algo de estranho no olhar dele. Parecia tristeza, mas por quê? O que ele pretendia fazer?

Kenshin lhe deu as costas e continuou, não podiaparar ali, senão desistiria.

"Ô Himura! O quê que você tem?" – Foi aí que a ficha caiu... - "Você não pretende ir embora não é?"

"Sinto muito..."

"Você não pode fazer isso! Não pode deixar a Kaoru! O que ela fará?" – Já quase gritava Missão.

"Ela ficará bem melhor longe de mim, ela e todos os outros..."

"Que melhor o quê! Ela precisa de você, ela te ama! Ou vai dizer que ainda não percebeu?"- (Isso Missao! Fala mesmo!)

Silêncio. Kenshin continuava de costas, não tinha coragem para encarar mais ninguém.

"Você não precisa voltar a ser um rurouni. Não importa o que aconteça, os perigos que venham, ela vai estar sempre ao seu lado, e nunca fraquejará! Escute, a Kaoru te deu bem mais que um lar, te deu uma família, te mostrou que não se importa com o teu passado, te mostrou que você não tem que viver nele e ficar o resto da vida se martirizando por tudo o que fez. Ela te mostrou que você pode olhar para frente e esperar um novo futuro. Ela te mostrou que você não é somente o Battousai, ou o rurouni, te mostrou que você pode ser somente Kenshin Himura, um homem comum e feliz. Agora, o que ela fará sem você? Não somente ela, mas também Yahiko e Sano. O garoto te considera um ídolo. Quem vai controlar o Sano para que ele não cometa as suas loucuras? Você não pode ir e deixar toda uma família, que acredita em você e te ama, principalmente Kaoru. Mas, se mesmo assim você ainda pretende ir, não posso fazer mais nada. Adeus Himura..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru sentiu uma movimentação fora da casa. Foi até a porta e se encostou para poder ouvir o que era dito.

_"Himura! O quê pensa que está fazendo?"_

Era a voz de Missao, e chamava Kenshin. O que estava acontecendo? Ouviu toda a conversa. A cada segundo, o desespero tomava conta de seu ser. A razão quase não existia. Ela não conseguia acreditar. 'Kenshin, não, por favor...'

Não pode, ele não pode partir, não pode deixa-la sozinha. Uma dor invadiu o seu peito, ela não conseguia imaginar a vida sem ele, não era capaz. O quê ela iria fazer, se matar? Sentiu um embrulho no estômago e vontade de vomitar. Não queria acreditar.

Tomada pelo desespero, saiu correndo do quarto e, chorando, gritou:

"Kenshin!"

Jogou-se em seus braços e ambos caíram de joelho no chão. Missão se retirou, estava bna hora de ela sair de cena

"Não me deixe! Por favor não me deixe, eu imploro, não faça isso comigo, fique aqui!" – Continuava a chorar desesperadamente – "Por favor" – Essas últimas palavras foram proferidas em som quase inaudível.

"Kaoru, eu..."

"Não me deixe Kenshin." – Ela estava quase sem forças. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe a face, deixando seu rastro molhado. – "Por favor, eu te amo..."

Kenshin a abraçou. Não podia mais negar, não conseguia viver sem ela, jamais.

"Nunca a deixarei, Koishii."

Imediatamente ela levantou a cabeça e se deparou com o mais belo dos sorrisos que já recebera.

"Promete?" – Ela perguntou como uma criança faz quando pede algo aos pais.

"Prometo, juro. Eu nunca te deixarei."

A garota ouvir essas palavras e mergulhou a cabeça no peito de seu amado. A única coisa que pode ouvir foi:

"Te amo, minha Koishii..."

Levantou o rosto e encontrou os mais belos olhos violetas, para logo depois mergulhar em um beijo apaixonado e carinhoso. Ele calmamente soltou os cabelos de sua amada, acariciando-lhes calmamente. Por pura e simples falta de ar, separaram os lábios(sempre a falta de ar!), Fitaram-se por alguns instantes, até que Kaoru enterrou novamente o rosto no peito de Kenshin. Ela também lhe soltou os cabelos, para acaricia-los levemente. E ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas banhados pela luz do luar.

* * *

Oi gente! 

Tá, eus ei que fico horrível, mas é a minha primeira fic Kaoru/Kenshin, e eu ñ vi outro meio senão fazer dramática. Ah! Eu consigui faze pelo menos um poco de comédia, mas acho que não deve estar engraçado... U.U

Bem, então aqui está a fic que eu prometi, espero que tenham gostado, e não esqueãm das reviews.

B-juxxx e xausinhu.


End file.
